Drôle de Saintvalentin
by Frudule
Summary: la saintvalentin entre les quatre amis ne se déroule pas comme prévu... Humour et romance pour cet os harryron :D


Titre : Drôle de Saint-valentin

Pairing : Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Harry

Rating : Pg

* * *

« Aha ! Cupidon vous a désigné ! A vous deux !

- Oh non ! Regarde la tête ! »

Les filles étaient affalées de rire en voyant la mine déconfite qu'arboraient Ron et Harry à cet instant. Célébrer la saint Valentin à quatre dans la chambre de préfète en chef de la Gryffondor était déjà une drôle d'idée en soit ; mais rajouter à cette sauterie la présence d'un petit ange joufflu et taquin et surtout celle d'une bouteille de firewhisky en était une autre…

Oui, la célébration de la fête des amoureux avaient pris un aspect pas très conventionnel maintenant qu'ils étaient tous bien imbibés et que le jeu du tir à l'aveugle de la marionnette enchantée de chérubin les obligeaient à s'embrasser suivant ses caprices.

D'abord le petit blond avec ses ailes avait élu Ron et Hermione d'un tir gracieux : les deux s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie de leur idylle naissante et s'étaient goulûment étreints pendant de longues minutes. Que Ginny avait passé à faire des remarques ironiques et des mimes particulièrement explicites de la situation.

Puis le sort avait désigné à nouveau la brunette et la moqueuse elle-même. Les deux étudiantes avaient rigolés en se dévisageant puis s'étaient données un chaste baiser sans hésiter une seule seconde. Le visage de Ron avait tourné instantanément au vert et il émit même un bruit proche de la régurgitation de limaces tel qu'il en avait subi en seconde année. A l'opposé, Harry avait eu un petit sourire bienheureux, comme tout garçon de son âge qui se respecte assistant à pareille scène.

La bouteille tournant aussi bien que le jeu, était venu le tour du survivant et de son amie rouquine. Cette dernière avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que leur embrassade dure plus longtemps que celle du précédent couple officiel.

Les deux garçons en ressortirent avec un identique teint bordeaux sur le visage. L'un face à la passion de sa partenaire, l'autre car il avait dilué son ennui avec l'alcool face à la durée spectaculaire du gage. Hermione, elle, s'était mise à relire « L'histoire de Poudlard » pendant ce temps-là, ce qui était bien plus sérieux, admettons-le.

Elle dut cependant abandonner son chapitre préféré, concernant la disposition hexogène des cultures de radis au XIIème siècle en bordure de la tour nord, pour se remettre à utiliser ses lèvres : une flèche venait de la désigner ainsi que son meilleur ami.

Harry était assez embarrassé mais quand Ginny fit une brillante imitation de Rita Skeeter qui fit grincer des dents son frère, il embrassa la préfète en murmurant :

« Je savais bien que t'étais folle de moi depuis toutes ces années ! »

La brunette rit et Ron fit la moue. Mais après tout, c'était Ron, alors personne n'y prêta plus d'attention que nécessaire.

N'importe qui aurait alors prévu ce qui allait se passer. C'était logique, mathématique, évident. Il ne restait plus qu'eux à désigner.

Mais la vérité c'est que les garçons n'avaient pas songé une seule seconde que ce serait bientôt leurs tours, non, pas avant de recevoir le gage de Cupidon et d'entendre les éclats de leurs conjointes respectives. Peut-être était-ce ainsi à cause de leurs ivresses naissantes ; peut-être était-ce ainsi car ils étaient réellement stupides…

Toujours est-il que le résultat était le même : ils devaient s'embrasser. Et comme ils étaient deux braves Gryffondors, nourris au biberon de l'audace et de la témérité depuis sept années maintenant, aucun moyen que l'un ou l'autre avoue sa capitulation.

Assis à même le sol sur l'épais tapis de la chambre, les deux, côte à côte, se regardaient avec horreur dans des regards en coin. Les yeux exorbités, les sourcils froncés et la lèvre retroussée pour Ron, un air habituel de victime sacrificielle pour Harry, ils offraient un charmant spectacle. Leurs petites amies en étaient mortes de rire.

Le brun, qui passait sa vie à défier Voldemort, les mangemorts et les colères de sa chère et tendre, osa s'avancer le premier. Son ami ne bougea pas d'un poil mais ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus, tentant de battre le record du monde de périmètre d'ouverture détenu par Luna Lovegood, toute catégorie confondue.

Le baiser fut on ne peut plus pathétique : du coin des lèvres comme on embrasse une vieille tante, le regard obliquant de gène et de la durée de la nanoseconde.

Evidemment les filles hésitèrent à valider l'épreuve. Surtout lorsqu'ils se permirent de rajouter :

« Bordel Harry… c'était le pire baiser de toute ma vie !

- Moi je crois que j'ai préféré celui de Cho à ça ! »

Ginny tira la langue à l'évocation de la jolie asiatique mais ces commentaires insolites amusèrent les autres. Le garçon à la cicatrice avoua en plus :

« Non, franchement, vu la tête que tu faisais, j'ai eu l'impression pendant un instant de mettre transformer en ¨Parkinson !

- Rha ! Là, non, j'aurais hurlé avant que tu m'atteignes ! »

Hermione se permit même une série d'aboiement en l'honneur de la jeune serpentarde au faciès si particulier. En bonne maîtresse de jeu, elle finit par conclure :

« Alors il va falloir recommencer vous deux ! Ca compte pas ! Un autre ! »

Ron, après avoir fait semblant de céder à la panique, se ressaisit pour critiquer :

« Encore un ? Mais je veux pas ! Déjà ce baiser-là… Enfin, bordel, t'es le survivant, tu pourrais faire honneur à ta légende au moins ! Heureusement que tu dois le tuer, Tu-sais-qui et pas l'embrasser parce que sinon… »

Le brun recracha malencontreusement sa gorgée, les filles s'écroulèrent simultanément.

Pourtant le cadet de Weasley ne riait pas, lui. Son visage venait de s'éclairer, comme sous la lumière d'un pur rayon de soleil. Une révélation lui avait été offerte.

« Harry ! J'ai compris ! C'est comme ça que tu vas l'avoir ! Tu vas lui rouler un palot et il succombera ! Pas possible autrement ! »

L'illuminé écarta les bras en une irradiation de joie libérée

« C'est la force de l'amour ! »

Hermione fut choquée et elle fut bien la seule. Son compagnon venait allégrement de se foutre de la gueule du regretté Dumbledore et pourtant… Harry semblait sur le point d'agoniser, tombé à terre et victime de soubresaut hystérique par son rire, la fratrie Weasley unie dans le martelage du sol rythmant leurs hilarités.

Oui, ils devaient être tous complètement pleins pour oser se moquer du destin si cruel de leur ami. Et lui, encore plus, pour ne pas s'énerver de cette moquerie sur son ancien mentor.

Quand le brun se releva en essuyant quelques larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, il contrecarra :

« Si c'était juste ça qu'il fallait, tu aurais pu me remplacer Ron… Je suis certain qu'Aragog embrassait mieux que toi ! »

Ginny ajouta précipitamment :

« Faudrait demander à Hagrid ! »

L'image mentale d'une énorme araignée offrant une papouille au semi-géant de ses tranchantes mandibules étant assez traumatisante, le rouquin s'exclama :

« Ah ! Mais c'est faux ! J'embrasse très bien ! C'est toi qui es pitoyable ! »

Son interlocuteur remit ses lunettes bien droit sur son nez sous l'index qui le désignait fautif et répliqua :

« Pourquoi devrais-je porter seul la responsabilité de cet échec cuisant ? »

On remarquera que le survivant était bel et bien saoul pour dire de telles choses, lui, le centre de la culpabilité de toutes choses sur cette terre. Aucun des présents ne le nota, hélas.

« Ben je suis un pro du baiser moi ! Aucun doute !

- Et au nom de quoi tu te permets de le dire ? Ca fait pas longtemps que t'es avec Hermione… Et si tu considères ton expérience avec Lavande comme une preuve, je dirais que, vu de l'extérieur, ça ressemblait plus à de l'apnée qu'autre chose ! »

Ron donna un petit coup de coude dans l'épaule en argumentant :

« Tsss ! Parle pas de ce dont tu ne sais pas ! Visiblement tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à mon sujet !

- Ce que je sais, Ron, c'est que tu as toujours était là pour moi… Dans toutes les épreuves… » sa voix ralentit encore « La partie d'échec maléfique, les acromentulas, les mangemorts et les horcruxes… J'ai appris que tu étais le plus loyal des amis dont on pouvait rêver…»

Hermione n'était pas loin de verser une larme et Ginny se demandait bien pourquoi son frangin avait soudainement droit à une telle couche de bons sentiments.

« Alors tu vois, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, même maintenant que je sais que t'embrasses comme un pied ! »

Le rouquin manqua de s'étrangler avec cette fin de phrase et sa cadette gloussa, satisfaite du renversement de situation.

« Mais j'embrasse très bien ! Et franchement avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi toutes ces années, comme tu viens de le remarquer, t'aurais pu faire un effort ! A moins que t'étais à ton maximum ! Dans ce cas, je félicite pas le professeur ! »

Ginny rigola beaucoup moins.

« Non mais je peux faire beaucoup mieux !

- Ah ouais ? » Ron prit un air dubitatif.

« Et comment ! »

Harry l'empoigna durement par le col et mit ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans ménagement. Les filles émirent un son de surprise devant cette accolade mais rirent en observant les oreilles de la victime prendre une teinte cramoisie.

Une fois séparés, Hermione allait les libérer du sort de cupidon en validant ce second baiser quand surgit cette exclamation :

« J'ai cru que t'allais me mettre un coup de boule ! T'es un violent, toi ! »

Les yeux verts brillant d'amusement, le garçon répondit avec le même ton qu'il l'avait fait pour Hermione :

« C'est la passion, chéri !

- Chez les détracteurs peut-être ! J'appelle pas ça la passion, moi !

- Ah ouais ! Et c'est quoi pour toi alors, la « passion » ?

- Quoi ! Tu veux voir ? Très bien ! »

Ron se pencha et lui attrapa la lèvre inférieure de son ami, la suçota en un baiser bien plus appliqué que les précédents.

Leurs petites amies se hérissèrent aussitôt. Trois fois désormais, que les garçons consentaient à un tel échange. Un peu trop à leurs goûts. Mais une fois de plus, elles ne purent intervenir avant un nouveau flot de paroles :

« 'tain, Ron, tu m'as mordu ! Je savais pas que t'étais un vampire !

- Meuh non, c'était sensuel !

- Si on aime les vampires, oui ! Ce qui est sensuel c'est… »

Ginny tendit la main, la bouche grande ouverte d'effroi quand Harry se rapprocha à nouveau de son frère et se sentit bien bête en voyant que celui-ci voulait juste murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Hermione, un peu soulagée elle-aussi, dit doucement :

« En tous cas, c'est bon… Euh, maintenant, il se fait tard et… »

Mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne l'écouta. Le survivant parlait encore à voix basse à Ron, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Ce dernier, les yeux au ciel, commentait parfois avec des « Ouais ! », « C'est clair ! », « J'aime bien ça ! » et d'encore plus suspicieux « Ohoho… »

Le malaise grandissait chez les adolescentes avec ces interjections douteuses.

La plus jeune d'entre eux se mit à se resservir nerveusement une généreuse quantité de Firewhisky et le but aussi sec quand ce fut au tour de Ron d'échanger des propos silencieux avec son ami.

Et de se resservir encore plus quand Harry pouffa. Parce qu'Harry ne pouffait jamais, non. C'était affreusement louche. La brunette tenta de la consoler :

« Allons Ginny, ne bois pas autant, tu vas finir comme eux…

- Justement, j'aimerais bien être à leur place ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se raconte ! » Grogna-t-elle en avalant exprès son verre pour la narguer.

Les messes basses durèrent un bon moment et Hermione de tenter de se passionner pour les radis en évitant de regarder la scène et Ginevra de se saouler en lançant mentalement des sorts de chauve-furie.

L'ambiance rose et peluchée de la Saint-valentin commençait à tourner au rouge massacre sans que les deux garçons ne se doutent de rien.

« On essaye ? … » Souffla le jeune Potter, les lunettes déjà pleine de buée.

« Sûr… »

La bouteille de whisky tomba au sol et se déversa en de multiples glouglous quand Harry et Ron s'enlacèrent pour un baiser autrement plus approfondi.

Une édition de l'histoire de Poudlard chuta dans la nappe d'alcool quand il fut tout à fait certain qu'une langue n'était pas absente de cet échange.

Lorsque les doigts de son frère se glissèrent finalement parmi les mèches folles de son petit copain attitré, renforçant encore leur étreinte, la jolie rousse craqua tout à fait.

Elle fila une magnifique claque à sa collègue :

« C'est ta faute ! Pourquoi tu leur as pas dit d'arrêter ! »

Lorsque les mains de Harry enserrèrent la taille et caressèrent le dos du grand Gryffondor dont elle était éprise, visiblement insatiable de plus de contact charnel, Hermione perdit tout le peu de raison qu'il lui restait après son agression physique. Elle donna un magistral coup de poing à son attaquante en hurlant :

« C'était ton idée l'angelot ! »

Les furies commencèrent à se battre violemment, toutes griffes dehors et vociférant comme des malades.

Evidemment les garçons durent s'arrêter malgré eux face à tant de dérangement sonore et furent stupéfaits de découvrir leurs deux amoureuses en train de s'écharper. Ils calmèrent aussitôt les harpies, tentant autant que possible de ne pas se retrouver victimes de leurs rages. Le tapis fut nettoyé, les larmes séchées, les blessures soignées et des milliers de cajoleries et de consolation furent dites.

La soirée se termina sur quatre sourires bien crispés et le petit Cupidon fut chassé comme un malpropre. Tout aurait bien pu se terminer en fin de compte.

Mais quand Ron proposa de retourner au dortoir dans un rougissement malvenu et qu'Harry acquiesça un peu trop rapidement, là, il fut soudainement clair que le pire n'était pas passé, ni pour eux, ni pour les filles.

Oui, un bel échec que cette Saint-Valentin...

Pour la gente féminine en tous cas.

* * *

note de l'auteur : hihi, je les trouve mignons ces deux-là ensemble malgré tout ! mais quand même, pov' cupidon:D 


End file.
